Passáros em fúria
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Passarinhas em fúria , se amando violentamente . Escondidas em algum lugar de Tóquio , elas pegam fogo juntas . Eto x Touka . Orange/hard yuri .
**_Avisos : Yuri , orange , pwp , nudez , bdsm , provocações, linguagem chula , sexo oral , crackship , leve ua .
Casal : Eto Yoshimura x Touka Kirishima .  
Classificação : +18 ._**

 _ **Sumário : Passarinhas em fúria , se amando violentamente . Escondidas em algum lugar de Tóquio , elas pegam fogo juntas . Eto x Touka . Orange/hard yuri .**_

 _Nota inicial : O Tokyo Ghoul fandom precisa de mais yuri . Então , eu decidi juntar as minhas waifus na mesma cama , fazendo sexo selvagem . Eu espero que vocês gostem ._  
 _Taichi - ativa do yuri ;_  
 _Neko - passiva do yuri_

 **Narrador P.O.V.**

" Em algum apartamento escondido em Tóquio ...  
Duas Ghouls baixinhas e cheias de curvas adentram um quarto . Era um comôdo com cama de casal , armário , livros até o teto , computador e um banheiro simples em anexo .  
A menor tinha cabelos cacheados verdes . E olhos na mesma cor . Possuía um sorriso muito malicioso . A maior tinha cabelo azul celeste pendendo até quase o ombro e que cobria metade do rosto . Os olhos dela eram roxos .  
" Deita na cama , vadia , tire as roupas . "  
" Epa ! Eu é que digo isso . A casa é minha minha e eu sou a mais velha . "  
"Mas , eu sou a maior , rato de biblioteca . "  
" Mas , eu sou mais forte , garçonete imbecil . "  
" Porra , Eto ! Quando você vai tirar as roupas e abri a porra dessa buceta ? "  
" Quando você , Touka Kirishima , entender que eu sou uma rainha e por isso eu sou a sua taichi . "  
" E se eu disser não ? "  
" Vou fazer greve ! Ou não me chamo Eto ! "  
Touka respirou fundo . Droga , a vadia da Eto nunca deixa ela ficar por cima . Safada , cachorra , sem-vergonha da Eto . Vadia , mil vezes cachorra ! Touka estava irritada . Mas , a de cabelos verdes não cederia nunca . E além do mais , a baixinha é muito mais forte . Droga ! Outra de noite de passiva .  
" O fogo no rabo baixou , vadia ? Ou você aceitou a sua fêmea dominante ? " disse Eto com uma cara de deboche .  
Touka tomou fôlego e disse :  
" Já que a rainha nunca cede , eu vou ter que abrir minhas pernas . Fazer o quê ? "  
"Sem reclamações . No dia-a-dia , você já é a dominante do casal em tudo . Mas , na cama quem manda sou eu . Agora tira essas roupas antes que eu me enfureça e rasgue elas . "  
" Nem ouse , vadia , nem ouse ! protestou Touka .  
Touka tirou a roupa devagarinho , só para irritar a Eto um pouco mais .  
" Deita de bruços no meu colo , que eu te punir . " disse Eto .  
Touka deitou de bruços no colo da Eto .  
A de cabelos verdes começou a bater na bunda da ghoul de cabelos azuis . E dizer provocações :  
" Toma, vadia ! Toma , vadia ! "  
"Ai , ai , ai ! " gemeu Touka  
" Isso é por ser tão renitente ! Tão atrevida ! Tão sem-vergonha !"  
" Porra , vadia ! Eu sei disso . Continua ! Puna-me mais !" falou Touka .  
"Vou te punir por você ter se esfregado em daqueles caras que trabalham com você ! "  
"Puna -me , mais , Eto- chan ! Ele me trocou pelo viadinho do Kaneki !"  
"Vou te punir por você não aceitar seu lugar de neko !"  
"Puna-me mais , Eto - chan . Eu sou uma neko abusada ! Puna -me mais !"  
Eto batera tanto na bunda de sua namorada que esta já estava mais vermelha que um pimentão .  
"Touka-chan , vamos trocar a punição . Deite na cama e abra as pernas que eu vou te usar . "  
" Você vai me acorrentar , amordaçar e vendar , não é ? "  
"Mas , é claro que sim , minha passarinha de cabelos azuis toda linda . Caso sinta desconforto , bata 5 vezes na minha bunda , ok ? "  
"Ok , vadia ! Mas , eu quero ver a sua bunda antes . "  
Eto levantou da cama e despiu-se . Ela ficou de costas para a Touka e começou a balançar a bunda .  
" Olha , Touka-chan ! A minha bunda não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu ? Pode falar a verdade . Eu sou muito linda , não é ? "  
"Não começa , vadia , não começa ! "  
" Ai , eu nem comecei e você já está reclamando . Vou ter que te punir , minha passarinha irritadinha . "  
Eto foi até o armário e trouxe um par de algemas , uma venda e uma mordaça . E colocou tudo isso na Touka . A maior ficou com os braços algemados atrás do braço , os olhos cobertos e boca algemada .  
Eto riu . A hora do show começou .  
Ela começou a beijar sua amante . E não só beijou , mas mordeu também . Eto chupou os seios da namorada . E depois ficou esfregando seus próprios seios nos da Touka .  
Depois , veio a sessão de sexo oral .  
Pobre Touka . Sofreu uns 10 minutos sendo loucamente chupada .  
A droga de ser um ukaku é que eles cansam rápido .  
Eto teve que parar . Então , ela aproveitou para retirar todas as restrições do corpo da Touka .  
Touka Kirishima estava acabada . Seu corpo enlouquecera diante de tantas sensações de prazer . Foi intenso , foi selvagem , foi animal .  
Mas , calma que ainda tem segundo round .  
As duas ghouls se beijaram loucamente , partindo para o tribadismo .  
Elas se arranhavam , se mordiam .  
Eto usou suas provocações de sempre do tipo " fingi que estamos fodendo na frente de toda a Aogiri e eles estão muito duros por nossa causa " ; fingi que deixamos o CCG com hemorragia nasal por causa da nossa foda " , " fingi que os membros da :Re ficaram tão pertubados com os nossos gemidos , que eles tiveram que fumar um cigarro para se acalmar . "  
Orgasmo atrás de orgasmo . A pegação foi tanta que quando as duas se cansaram , elas caíram no sono , acordando somente ao meio-dia . "  
Nota final : Eu quase não escrevi cenas de sexo entre mulheres . Eu acho que essa é o meu segundo orange . Eu espero que tenham gostado .


End file.
